


Love always find a way

by Fanfic_Unity



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Unity/pseuds/Fanfic_Unity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is to people who care for each other and never let one leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love always find a way

Lela and meck have a moment for them self before lela have to return to her movie , it was dark the moon shinning so bright and there was a breeze were it didn't feel cold but refreshing . lela look up at meck their star lock together , it was like everything just vanishd like thin air, all that matter was them nothing to worry about "meck I came here for a reason . I didn't come here just because of the movie I came here because there something missing . something in my heart " meck was confused but smile anyway "what do you mean" lela pull her hands , they were touching meck hand , she hold meck hands so tight she think she might brake them , lela look deep into meck eye and so those three word she never thought she will say "I love you meck I came back for you , my life need you in it. I need you " lela said tear in her eyes , meck had tear in her Eye as well , she couldnt believe that lela her best friend was saying she loves her , deep inside she always wonder what was missing , she was never really happy with Brady , when she was in westside story next to lela ,she was happy the happies she ever been , when she left that place all she thought of was lela ,how she wish she could of said that those momnet they were together were the happies moment of her intrier life . meck whipped her tear away and clear her throat , she smile once again but even biggerer "lela I love you too , I always was when I met you I fell for you " lela smile back , once they were going to kiss tanner pull her always to the board . " come on there no time to stay and talk" lela was trying to pull away but couldn't he was to strong . meck wasn't going to let her go again she ran to lela and grab her hand and pull her so close their body were touching . meck grab lela face with Both hand and kiss her . brady was also in shocked more in shocked when tanner came and kiss him. Brady smile into the kiss . meck pull away a little but still so close and she smile they were all smiling "I guess we all going back then right" meck said with the biggest smile it shine just like the moon . everyone laugh and walk together to the board . meck and lela hold hand in front of them were tanner and brady holding hands . with that they all left back to westside story ......

End............ 

 

Just below tell me if u want more. Sorry if it shit Im writing on my phone for now . It will be better when I work on these story in my computer. Also English is my second language.


End file.
